


Lurker

by xxxsuspension



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxsuspension/pseuds/xxxsuspension
Summary: Kenny for some reason goes missing. Nobody but the main boys and butters have noticed yet causing them to go on this big search for him. But it doesnt help that stan has relationship problems, cartman is constantly angry ( what a surprise ), kyle is worried about stan, butters has schizophrenia sending everyone off every once and while and no one else knows





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright who decided it was ok to hurt the pizza

Kyle, Stan, Cartman and butters sit quietly at their lunch table alone outside not speaking a word to each other.

Stan picks at his food staring down at it.  He attempts to break the silence but the only thing that leaves his mouth is a small sigh. "Are we just gonna sit her quietly for fucking forever now" Kyle complained. Stans head jerked up finally hearing Kyle talk for the first time in  days.

"Why should we" Eric mumbled stabbing his cafeteria pizza with his plastic knife.

" maybe because if we continue being quiet little pussies then kenny wont be found!" Stormed Kyle as he violently slammed his fist on the table, shaking the whole thing.

The group became startled as the violent thrash to the rickety table shook, waking them from their sorrows. " Calm down Kyle, we're gonna find him" stan said. Kyle turned his head to stan , He glared at him with anger in his eyes. He has never been like this. 

" You think were gonna find him! He's been gone for two weeks and no one has noticed but us. We arent gonna find him by just sitting around like nothing happened! I mean for fucks sake, has his parents noticed yet!" Kyle replied harshly.

" What are four fifteen year olds from colorado going to fucking do. Tell me kyle, come on" Cartman yelled jumping up to Kyle.

Stan quickly jumped to his feet catching Kyle's and Cartmans attention. " can we stop fighting, this isnt going to get us anywhere. I have a plan that might help us but you have to be willing to help me no matter what happens" stan explained.

Cartman and Kyle stared at stan while butters stared back at Cartman and kyle. Kyle replied with a soft ok and Cartman gave a small nod ensuring that he was aggreeing.

Stan sighed "thank you, anways we need to meet up somewhere"

"like where" Kyle asked staring blankly at stan, and butters standing quietly besides stan.

" Cartmans house " stan replied blankly looking at both kyle and cartman.

" why my house?! " cartman yelled in his annoying as usual voice

" because your fat ass cant climb up a ladder to a window to save your life" Kyle replied harshly

"EYY dont call me fat you fuckin jew!" Cartman yelled, fuming from the comment.

Stan quickly interupted them both stopping another fight between them

" Can you guys just shut the fuck up for once!" Stan replied angrily.

Stan remained silent for a while after that causing kyle and butters to feel a bit worried. Kyle and cartman remained silent and let him finish.

"My god, its your guys fault i cant say anything or get my point across because you guys keep fighting. I dont give a shit about what you guys want to say to each other so just shut the fuck up" stan said this time exposing his anger showing he was getting pissed off.

Kyle stared crossing his arms while cartman kept his gaze down at his shoes. " alright, we are meeting at cartmans house tonight at eleven pm and thats final. See you guys there." Stan reprouched as he walked away from the scene,  back inside the school.


	2. Chapter two: sneak out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has to sneak out to meet up for their discussion about kenny

Stan shuffled through his bag looking for his old jacket to wear out in the rain. Under a folder and some broken pencils layed his worn out red hoodie from 4th grade. He grabbed the old thing out of the bag causing some of the pencils to fly out of his bag. Stan hadn't grown very much except in height since 4th grade so the thing should fit. 

He slowly pulled the hoodie over his head realizing that it was a bit smaller then he remembered. He pulled down the jacket a bit to cover his stomach. He fingered a small hole in one of the pockets inspecting it closely. Was that a cigarette burn?

A noise from in front of him soon alerted him to his senses realizing his mom had walked in. "Hey what are you doing up still?" She questioned staring at him. He tried to quickly come up with an excuse other then he was just not tired.

" i got cold all of a sudden" he remarked staring back at her.

" probably because your window is open" she replied looking at the cracked open window behind him.

He turned around soon to realize that he forgot to close that before putting on the hoodie. She might be suspicious now. He walked over slowly trying not to set off any more suspicions that he was scared of getting in trouble.

He put all his weight on the old window causing it to slam shut startling him and his mother. 

"Ok well im going to be downstairs if you need me , goodnight" she said

" night" stan replied walking over to his bed.

Now all of his plans to sneak out the front door were ruined. " guess im sneaking out the window" he said to himself sighing a bit. 

All of a sudden a ring sounded. Stan turned his attention to his phone that was blinking brightly. He picked up the phone checking to see who it was from. The screen read 'kyle'. Stan quickly turned his head to his clock seeing that the time read eleven sixteen. Shit.

Stan picked up the phone finally silencing the annoying ring being producing fron his phone.

" where the hell are you?" Kyle questioned

" sorry my mom just distracted me. Im leaving now" stan said snatching his bag up from the ground as he rushed back over to his window.

" alright see you then" kyle said ending the call.

Stan quickly chucked his phone into his bag along with the plan he wrote down and some other supplies. He quickly zipped up his hoodie and threw the bag over his shoulder. He slowly pulled the old window open hoping not to make to much noise.

The window cracked open making a small noise but not loud enough for his mother to notice. He carfully placed his foot on the roof stepping through the window shutting it behind him.

He slowly turned back around and sat down hoping not to fall off yet. Placing his hands behind him, he slowly slipped down the slightly steep roof making his way to the edge where he could try jumping onto the garage.

Once stan reached the ledge he slowly drapped his leg over the side placing it on the side of the house. He then pushed off the side jumping over to the roof of the garage praying it wouldnt cave in on his weight. The jump wasn't very big at all so the chance of it caving in wasn't to large. 

He clenched his eyes closed hearing a thud. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he survived and didnt break the roof. "Yes" he whispered to himself as he made his way off the roof.

His feet soon collided with the wet mushy ground splashing mud onto his sneakers. The ground squeaked as he walked down the sidewalk on his way to cartmams house.

The rain tapped against stains red a blue beanie as he crept down the sidewalk hoping nobody would see him.

In the distance stan soon noticed a neon green house with only one light on; that would be cartmans house.


	3. Chapter three: the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan discussed the plan with the others and he didnt think it through, god i dont like writing summaries for chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love how quiet butters is. Jeez dude

A tap sounded allerting the boys that stan had finally arived, twenty minutes later then he said he would be. Butters jumped to his feet and walked over towards the window unlocking it. 

Stan quietly pryed open the window almost getting in before cartman stopped him.

" oh no. You are not dirtying up my carpet with mud. You're sitting on this" cartman said pulling out a towel from behind him throwing at stan causing him to almost lose his balance.

"Goddamnit" stan said to himself sitting the towel down on the carpet placing himself on it.

The boys sat in a circle. Cartman sat still staring at stan with anger in his eyes yet slightly happy at the fact he threw a towel at him, almost knocking him out of the window, kyle was on his phone and butters was sitting quietly next to kyle waiting for stan to introduce his plan.

"You gonna tell us or are we gonna have a sleepover and paint eachothers nails" cartman said sarcastically, staring with anger in his eyes with his attention on stan.

" ok fine, asshole, the plan has a lot of flaws right now. Thats why i decided to get together so we could talk about this and see whats most important right now" stan said staring at the boys. Kyle finally facing his attention to something besides his phone.

" well whats wrong with it?" Butters questioned, a puzzled expression lay on his face.

" nothing its just really simple. We ask as many people around town if they've seen him and look for hints at something around his house. Maybe karen knows something" stan replied looking at butters.

" well why dont we look around the forest. The place most people are found in if they go missing is under the bridge or in the woods somewhere" kyle added looking at butters.

The boys sat in silence for a couple of seconds. Not even looking at each other until the silence was broken by a question that they had not thought about.

" what if he ran away. I mean i would if i were kenny. What if he doesnt want to be found " butters questioned.

The thought had riddled stan with questions of if this could actually be possible. He stared at the floor questioning to himself if it might be true.

"Well its possible. But im not sure if he would want to run away. I mean we can be assholes but we still are his friends " kyle replied silencing the whole room.

Kyles head quickly lowered to the floor mumbling " i hope"

The whole room was silenced once again but this time they remained silent for a while. Kyle mumbled something under his breath but no one heard him.

"Wanna go play Xbox?" Butters questioned attempting to keep calm even though it was obvious he was unconfortable.

"Yeah, come on" Cartman replied sranding up and heading over to his door.

" wont that wake cartmans mom up?" Butters aksed, lifting himself off the ground to join them.

" nah, her vibrators already ringing in her ears" kyle said laughing a bit, pissing off cartman.

"Shut your mouth jew boy!" Cartman said, grinding his teeth even if his mom was a minor annoyance to him.

Kyle curled his fingers a long the crack of the door, pulling it open a slight bit to look back at stan. " hey you coming?" Kyle questioned. Stan sat still but shook his head to repsond with a 'no'.

Kyle's expression changed from upset to concerned as he shut the door behind him.

Stans eyes traced the empty room listening to the silence. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket going through his camera roll.

He scrolled through pictures of him and his friends... And kenny, over and over again out of bordem. His attention was caught by a recent photo taken about a month ago. 

The thing that really caught his attention was that kenny was in the background talking to someone stan knew. Craig tucker.

Kenny is not exactly amazing friends with Craig. Not many are. So why would kenny be talking to craig?


	4. Chapter four: Familiar foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best friends worrying about best friends

The bell sounded sending everyone stans class to rush out the door for free period, A.K.A highschool recess. Stan grabbed his math textbook and flew out the door. He ran up the steps passing by kyle. By accident he bumped into him causing him to Drop his books. Stan dropped down picking up his books causing kyle to turn back around.

"Hey are you ok? You didnt talk to us at all for the rest of the night after we left you alone in the room" kyle questioned, waiting for stan to reply.

"I'm fine, i just have to go outside real quick" stan replied still gathering some of the papers he dropped.

"For what" kyle asked, confusion in his tone.

"I found a picture of kenny a couple days before he disappeared talking to craig. So I'm gonna go find him" stan said while picking up his books continuing his walk.

"You think he might have something to do with it?" Kyle asked

"Most likely" stan replied heading down the hallway out the double doors.

His steps pounded across the ground drew closer as stan made his way over to craig, sitting on the bleachers with his boyfriend tweek.

Craig soon took notice to an angry stan and a confused kyle walking his way. He jumped to his feet slowly making his way down the bleachers. He made his way over to stan, blank faced as stan made his way over to him.

"What did you give kenny" stan questioned, interrogating craig as he stared him down

"What are you talking about" craig said, empty of all emotions.

Stan crossed his arms expecting craig to know.

"The pills asshole" stans replied.

Craig sighed pulling an orange bottle out of his pocket. The rattling caught stans attention as he noticed the name.

"Restoril?" Stan questioned craig as he shoved the bottle back into his pocket.

"Ever since the begginging of our relationship ive been staying up all the time for him and my parents think i have insomnia" craig replied

" im talking about kenny. Why did he need those" stan interrogated craig, his blue eyes looking right through stan.

" i dont know and i dont really care" craig replied. Staring back at stan. You could tell he was getting annoyed

A bang could be heard from behind them causing them both to turn their attention to tweek, making his way down the bleachers over to them both. He seemed to be concerned. For craig of course.

" w-whats going on" he twitched

" nothing, he just started asking about kenny and the sleeping pills" craig replied seeming more calm then before. Most likely due to tweek being there

" the last place i saw him was with christophe" tweek said as his eye twitched.

Stan remembered that name vaguely. Christophe was the guy that ended up being friends with gregory, gregory was the one that almost took wendy away from stan. The name angered stan, sending him off back to the school.

" hey, what the hell is going on now?" Kyle asked, storming off after stan.

"Now its christophe we have to find" stan replied not even turning around to look at kyle.

The wet ground squeeked against the soles of his beat up old shoes. His eyes remained on the grey environment ahead of him as he made his way back into the school.


End file.
